


No life without you

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo viste por primera vez te pareció el más poderoso de los hombres con su arco y flechas. Aún lo sigue siendo, pese a su sordera, pese al desastre humano que es, pese a su adicción al café, pese a todas sus debilidades sigue siendo el más poderoso a tus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No life without you

A veces piensas en cómo sería tu vida sin él. Te preguntas dónde estarías si él no hubiese decidido ignorar sus órdenes y en vez de salvarte, hubiese ido a matarte. Clint es bueno siguiendo órdenes, pero es mejor tomando decisiones en contra de ellas. No es algo que haga a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, todo el mundo sabe que ha hecho lo correcto. No tiene ese sentido de la justicia infantil de Rogers, es algo mucho más complejo que sólo él entiende. Es una justicia muy humana que te ha salvado de la miseria.

Cuando lo viste por primera vez te pareció el más poderoso de los hombres con su arco y flechas. Aún lo sigue siendo, pese a su sordera, pese al desastre humano que es, pese a su adicción al café, pese a todas sus debilidades sigue siendo el más poderoso a tus ojos.

Quizás sea su sonrisa casual, sus comentarios, en ocasiones, fuera de lugar, o su mirada apacible que siempre guarda para ti un brillo especial. Con él te sientes tranquila y a salvo. Él no te juzga, ni te reprocha jamás nada, a veces es como si tu pasado no existiese a sus ojos. Incluso se permite hablarte del futuro.

Clint rompe todos los esquemas con los que vives y has vivido día a día. Siempre eres metódica, sigues las órdenes, has mirado hacia otro lado cuando te lo han dicho y no te dejas llevar por burdos sentimentalismos. Pero con él es distinto, rompes normas para estar con él, creas identidades con la idea de compartir una falsa vida con él. A su lado dejas salir a flote sentimientos que, durante la misión, habían estado bien enterrados.

El amor es para niños, le dices seriamente. El amor es una utopía inalcanzable que, en vuestro mundo no tiene lugar. Le hablas de deudas que saldar y de cuentas en rojo, como si pretendieses negar lo que existe entre vosotros. Es entonces que él te sonríe y te dice que, al haber trabajado en un circo, a veces se deja llevar por los recuerdos de infantes riendo y así él se siente un poco niño. Y tras decir eso siempre te besa.

El amor es para niños, te repites mentalmente sin fuerzas para alejarte de él. ¿Cómo irte de su lado? ¿Cómo escapar de lo único real que existe en tu mundo? ¿Cómo podrías vivir sin Clint? Con él te sientes plena y quizás recuperes a su lado todos los placeres que te fueron negados desde que eras una niña.

Te dejas llevar por él y olvidas SHIELD, las misiones, la sangre y la muerte. Sólo existen sus labios sobre los tuyos, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los tuyos, sus ojos azules observándote como si fueses la más preciada maravilla del mundo.

No puedes evitar sonreír libremente bajo sus atenciones. Sabes perfectamente que sin él habrías muerto hace años. Sin él no existiría Natasha, sólo la Viuda Negra. Y sonríes entre besos porque has sobrevivido lo suficiente para poder vivir con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una pareja que me gusta mucho, pero que no me atrevo a tocar demasiado. Ambos personajes me resultan complejos y lo que sé de ellos de los comics es muy limitado. Pero aquí va mi primer intento de fic.
> 
> Quizás en un futuro me atreva a escribir algo más largo, al menos eso espero.


End file.
